NJBC younger years
by gossipgirl456
Summary: At 6 years old the njbc gets in a tiff but this time its Nate who shouts at Blair.


This is my first fanfiction so be nice if you don't like it then leave a constructive review instead of just saying its crap thank you. I'm not too sure if it is any good tbh but I uploading it anyway toke ages to think of an end so I just made it simple not very good end sorry Reviews are always welcome !!! This NJBC story about when there were little.

* * *

As the 2 cute brunettes sit there watching their other 2 fair haired best friends playing on the swings. Blair Waldrof, Chuck Bass, Serena Van Der Woodsen and Nate Archibald have been best friends since forever which also means Blair and Nate have been going out since forever even through the fair haired boy Nate had a soft spot for a certain tall blonde girl Serena, Blair's bestest best friend, ironically Chuck felt the same about Blair not that he

would ever admit it to her or anyone for that matter. Serena and Nate laughed and swung on the seats.

Blair turned to Chuck.

"I'm still not good enough for him am I??" she questioned Chuck.

"Of course you are remember you're his girlfriend" he answered.

"I know I am but I guess I'll have to face it I'm no Serena" She said more to herself then to him, even at 6 years old Blair thought Serena was better than her.

"Why would you want to be her, your perfect as you are" he said before he realized he had said it out loud not in his head.

Blair just looked at him then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and whispered "thank you".

Then Blair started to giggled and Chuck started to giggle too then it turned into fits of laughter. Blair turned her head to see if Nate had caught her kissing Chuck but to her relief he hadn't. Then something next to her started to vibrate it was Nate's phone even though there were all 6 years old, all of them had phones, come on they live on the Upper East Side did you expect anything different.

She decided to shout Nate.

"Nate, NATE, NATE!!!!!" each time she got louder until she was screaming he seemed to be ignoring her then he rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned and shouted.

"Would you just shut up already why are you so needy" he screamed at her.

Chuck grabbed Blair's hand knowing how much that would hurt her. She squeezed it than grabbed Nate's phone and walked up to him trying to hold back her tears and Serena just sat wondering how Nate could speak to Blair like that her best friend no matter how she felt about Nate. She was about to stand up to hug her best friend and go on a talk and walk with her when Blair pushed Nate's phone into his hand with force.

"Sorry to disturb you" she said sarcastically then continued.

"Your phone was ringing You Jerk" she said to him then she ran off crying in to the woods.

Nate just sat there looking at his phone realizing just how mean he had been he looked up and saw Chuck coming towards him.

"You are the worst boyfriend ever hope you know that" Chuck said with angry in his voice not even a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Serena got off the swing to go looking for her best friend but Chuck stopped her.

"No, I'll go" Chuck said then went running to find Blair.

Serena just looked at Nate in disgust before uttering the words.

"How could you speak to Blair like that?" she said but before he could answer she cut him off.

"She's your girlfriend" she continued.

Been while Chuck found Blair sat down in the middle of woods crying her eyes out, it had started to get dark and she was scared but she refused to go back she didn't want to see Nate.

"Please Blair its getting dark you parents will worry" he pleaded but she wouldn't move she was so stubborn sometimes.

She started to shiver so he put his arm around and pleaded again.

"Blair he didn't mean it he loves you remember" Chuck said even though he would hate seeing Nate get Blair back after all that but at least she would be happy.

"No he doesn't he loves Serena and you know it" she said

He would never lie to Blair but he felt loyal to his best friend too so he decided not to answer but he grabbed Blair's hand and wiped the tears from her eyes and dragged her back to the park. Nate said sorry and all was forgiven and the 4 of them had a couple of hours in the park laughing and playing even though Chuck got annoyed because Blair forgive Nate just like that but at least she was happy right even if he wasn't but before they left she gave Chuck another kiss on the cheek but this time he turned so she kissed him on the lips she just giggled and blushed then they all went home and went straight to bed.

The End


End file.
